Fireheart and Graystripe: First Warriors Slash
by TheScouticus
Summary: We all know it had to be done. It's the first yaoi/shonen-ai/slash whatever you want to call it for Warriors. Summary: What happens during one hard, cold, leaf-bare night? Find out. Warning: SEVERE FLUFFINESS!


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any part of Warriors. However, I do have the right to boast that I am the fist person to ever write a slash/shonen-ai pairing for Warriors. We all know it had to be done eventually.

Corncob: Hey, wazzup everybody!

Fireheart: Why are you making me do this!?

Corncob: Because I can. I borrowed you from Erin Hunter for a while and I have right to do whatever I want with you!

Fireheart: How?

Corncob: Because, Firstly, I'm the one on the keyboard and secondly… I forgot my secondly that would back up that 'Firstly'… Oh yeah! Because I said so!

Graystripe: Your evil rivals that of Tigerstripe.

Corncob: I KNOW! This is what happens when I get bored and don't get reviews!

Fireheart: Let's just get on with the fic….

--

Firepaw was freezing. It was almost leaf-bare and the chill had set in.

He looked over at his shivering lump of a friend called Graypaw.

"Hey, Graypaw, you up?" Fireheart whispered carefully, making sure he didn't wake Sandpaw, Dustpaw or Ravenpaw up.

"Well, _now_ I am," Graypaw grumbled as Firepaw padded silently over to Gratstripe's patch of moss. "Why do you need me in the middle of the night? I was asleep."

"I couldn't sleep." Fireheart explained to him.

"Well, what am I going to do about it?" Graypaw muttered, still half asleep.

"Mrrrrrrrr..." Both apprentices heard from across the apprentice's den, "you two lovebirds need to get to sleep," Sandstorm slurred, "the Gathering's tomorrow."

The grumpy she-cat turned over and went back to sleep.

"Mouse-brain." Graystripe scowled toward the appentice's general direction.

Firepaw let out a _Mroww _of amusement. _No! Bad! _Firepaw told his brain, _You aren't supposed to feel like a lovestruck kit around Graystripe. You're supposed to feel like that around she-cats._

Graystripe turned around at his friend, he loved to make Fireheart laugh, though he thought it wasn't normal to feel anything besides friendship toward the tom. There was a little bit more feeling than friendship between the two on both sides. Of course, Sandpaw and Dustpaw had figured that out a long time ago. Probably before the two toms had figured it out themselves.

Sandstorm half-opened one eye to see what was going on. They were just lightly talking, slightly akwardly after her pervious comment.

"Umm, Graypaw..." Firepaw said awkwardly as he looked away.

"Yeah, Firepaw, you can tell me anything..." Graypaw looked at him worriedly.

"I kinda like you, you know, more than a tom should like another tom, like a tom should like a she-cat..." Fireheart trailed off, hoping that he hadn't just ruined their friendship by the comment. Sandpaw had to hide a slight _Mrrow_ of amusement.

"I... kinda... sort of... like you that way too Firepaw..." Graystripe meowed softly, moving toward Firepaw.

Fireheart curled up toward the smaller cat, allowing Graystripe bury his head in Firepaw's soft neck fur.

They both woke up in the same position they had fallen asleep it.

Sandpaw prodded them both in the sides.

"Time to go lovebirds. It's about time too. We thought you to were going to explode from the tension." She teased.

The two walked out of their den, tails intertwined, not ashamed of being together anymore. They loved each other and that was all that mattered.

--

Corncob: Aww! How sweet!

Fireheart: Good Gravy Corncob! What was that?

Corncob: The sappiest, cheesiest, melt-your-teeth-out fluffiest thing I've ever written in my entire life.

Fireheart: Of course.

Graystripe: Aww, don't be a party pooper Fireheart -sunuggles-

Corncob: I'm just glad I did it before some pervert did the first and pushed it right into the M-rated section.

Fireheart: Good point.

Corncob: Please review! Don't give me something like 'Eew that's gross' or 'You suck and have no hope as a writer.' I want constructive critisim. All flames will be used to heat today's Ramen! Ja Ne!


End file.
